


Grocery Shopping for Demigods

by CassandraCat



Series: Percabeth Oneshots and Shorts because they are OTP [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaotic Good, Everyone Except Percy&Jason&Leo is so done, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I live for Percy Jason Leo chaos, Idk what happened, M/M, Nico is so done, editing? i dont know her, i just had an idea, the girls are so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraCat/pseuds/CassandraCat
Summary: “I guess we’ll all have to go grocery shopping.”It was one A.M., and raining.But the demigods had faced worse problems and come out victorious. A little water had never stopped them before, and it wasn’t going to stop them now.Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso exchanged a look. There was no way this was going to end well, but at least they would (hopefully) get food out of it.*****Just what it sounds like. The seven plus Will, Nico, and Calypso go grocery shopping at 1 am.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez
Series: Percabeth Oneshots and Shorts because they are OTP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Grocery Shopping for Demigods

What it should have been was a great night, a reunion with friends. It  _ should _ have been easy, laid-back fun, or at least as laid-back as a bunch of demigod war heros can get. But of course, for them, it was never that easy.

“It’s an emergency!” Leo yelled, bursting through the entryway of the kitchen and into the main room. Everyone’s heads shot up from around the apartment. Annabeth’s knife was halfway out, and Percy had his pen in one hand, the other poised to yank off the cap.

“What’s wrong?” Jason yelled urgently, dashing into the room from the hallway, half a second before Annabeth could say it.

Calypso walked up behind Leo, the picture of poised grace except for the scowl aimed at the back of Leo’s head.

“Not that kind of emergency!” She clarified, and all the weapons disappeared almost as fast as they had come out.  _ Kind of impressive _ , a voice in the back of her mind pointed out. But she pushed it away. There was an emergency, even if it had nothing to do with monsters.

“We’re out of food!” Leo burst out. Immediately, everyone started talking over each other, and several people ran to the kitchen to see for themselves.

The nine demigods plus one semi-goddess were staying two nights at an apartment in New York City before they all headed off to their respective camps for the summer. What they soon figured out was that even with a daughter of Athena among them, they had never decided who would stock up the apartment with food.

Eventually, after almost every person present had been blamed (not Will or Nico; Nico was too scary and Will was too nice), they came to a decision.

“I guess we’ll all have to go grocery shopping.” They all agreed.

It was one A.M., and raining.

But the demigods had faced worse problems and come out victorious. A little water had never stopped them before, and it wasn’t going to stop them now.

Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso exchanged a look. There was no way this was going to end well, but at least they would (hopefully) get food out of it.

*****

Twenty minutes later, the automatic glass doors of the grocery store slid open, and nine soaking wet teenagers plus one perfectly dry son of Poseidon strutted in. Leo promptly slipped on a puddle of water, grabbing onto Nico on his way down. Nico, of course, was holding Will’s hand, so the son of Apollo went down too and the pile of them crashed to the floor, narrowly avoiding knocking down a pile of shopping baskets.

Annabeth stared down at them as her boyfriend and friends cracked up around her, laughing even harder at the stormy glare on Nico’s face as his boyfriend checked him over for injuries. They hadn’t even made it into the store yet; they were just in the entryway with the shopping carts! And Annabeth knew it would only get worse from there on out.

After the three demigods had brushed themselves off and their friends reigned in their laughter, they decided to grab three carts total and split off into groups. Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso broke off and headed to the fruit section, while Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Will all walked toward the cold aisles. That left Percy, Leo, and Jason together. They, of course, headed to the candy aisle.

“They have blue icing!” Percy yelled, enthusiastically chucking three of the containers into the cart. It already contained numerous bags of blue and other colored candy, flaming cheetos (courtesy of Leo), and blue filled oreos.

“What are you going to do with three containers of icing?” Jason asked. “Can you even eat…” he trailed off, his eyes widening with astonishment. “Leo…” He said slowly, voice hardly above a whisper. “They have Lightning McQueen fruit snacks.” A minute later, Jason was chucking fruit snacks into the cart. Percy was at the other end of the aisle, scanning the box mix section for the perfect thing to eat his blue icing on. And Leo? He was pushing through the shelves of chips and cheetos, muttering about needing the “flamiest hottest” ones.

“I’m going to a different aisle!” Jason called down, the cart full of all the boxes of Lightning McQueen fruit snacks he could find. He pushed it down the aisle, ignoring Percy yelling at him to wait. A second later, Leo had vaulted over the side and into the cart. Jason glanced back, and saw Percy picking up speed behind them, arms full of boxes of cupcake and brownie mix.

“Wait a second!” He called. “You have my candy!” Jason and Leo exchanged a grin, and Jason started to float into the air, getting a firm grip on the cart in front of him before taking off.

Meanwhile, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Will were having a much calmer time of things. They had picked up five frozen pizzas, although Nico complained about wanting to get McDonalds instead. They had also grabbed a few bags of frozen vegetables, because Will said they had to be healthy, as well as eggs and milk.

Soon, they left the cold aisles and made it to the snack section. Will eyed some crackers, then looked at Nico and snickered.

“What’s so funny?” Nico glared. He was tired and hungry, and it was almost two in the morning. He wanted to go back to the apartment and sleep.

Will held up the box of Scooby-Doo graham crackers and gave Nico one of his sunny grins.

“They’re bone shaped! Perfect for my Death Boy!”

“ _ What _ !” Nico shrieked. “They’re shaped like  _ dog _ bones! I do not summon bones for  _ dogs _ !” Hazel snickered behind them before chiming into the conversation.

“We could get them for Frank. He can turn into a dog.” This time it was Frank’s turn to pout.

“That doesn’t mean that I like to eat dog food!” he retorted

“But they’re not dog food! They’re for kids who like Scooby-Doo!” Will explained. “They’re just graham crackers!”

“Yeah, but if you think I’m going to eat…” Nico started, but trailed off when they started to hear yells. 

All their attention was brought to the end of the aisle, where they saw a cart containing Leo literally flying across the store as Jason pushed it. Leo had his head thrown back and was laughing maniacally while sitting on a huge pile of what looked like blue candy and boxes of fruit snacks. Jason had lightning coming out of his eyes as he floated, the only thong anchoring him his grip on the grocery cart in front of him. Half a second after they disappeared behind the walls of food, Percy came dashing around the corner, wielding boxes of cake mix like weapons.

“Bring my blue candy back, you thieves!” He roared, before sprinting off again in close pursuit.

The four of them exchanged shocked glances.

“Maybe we should find the other girls,” Hazel proposed. The three boys immediately nodded in agreement.

*****

The other girls in question, Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso, were at that moment quietly and calmly picking out bagels in the bread section.

“We should meet up with everyone else pretty soon,” Piper remarked. “I trust Hazel, Frank, Will, and Nico, but who knows what the boys are up to.” Annabeth was about to agree when Hazel and Will came rushing around the corner, Nico and Frank not far behind.

“You need to get your boyfriends under control!” Will yelled while he gasped for breath. “They’ve gone crazy!” Calypso opened her mouth to ask what happened, but Nico spoke first.

“They’re here,” he said solemnly, eyes wide in almost-fear, and they all turned to face whatever horror he was looking at.

It was worse than even Annabeth could have predicted.

Percy had taken control of the misting sprinklers that watered the fresh produce, and had them all aimed at Leo and Jason. Jason, who was floating next to a grocery cart covered in helium balloons and full of candy. And Leo, who was sitting on top of the candy, holding marshmallows in his flaming hands and making himself s’mores while he watched the fight going on in front of him.

“Oh gods,” Piper said, turning to Annabeth with dread in her eyes. “What do you think the mortals are seeing right now?”


End file.
